The Truth of Scott McCall
by C.I.SyKyrian
Summary: What happends if there is more to Dereks past and Scotts? What if Scott has a secret? What if the two share a secret? Fem/ScottXDerek. Hints of Peter Hale XMelissa McCall
1. Chapter 1

Story: The Truth of "Scott" McCall

"Scott!" Derek screamed as he and the pack watched as Deacon ripped his clawed hand across Scott's stomach.

This one simple action was enough to throw the pack into action, finishing the alpha pack. The pack finished the twins while Peter and Derek went to take Deacon. Peter because Scott was his pup and Derek because he is the pack's alpha. Neither of them were going to let the man, who tried to kill one of their own, live to take another breath. Both males made short work of Deacon, and quickly whipped around back to the fallen pack member.

Peter knelt down and inspected the wound. "Even with the advanced healing he won't live without a hospital, Derek. You should be proud, that blow was meant for your back, to kill you. He took the blow for you." Peter whispered.

"I know Uncle, lets get him to the hospital." Derek replied worried for his mate. Knowing that the pack would flip when they realized that they were mates, let alone the real "Scott" was killed ten years ago.

Derek helps Peter into the backseat of his Camaro with Scott and then took the drivers seat telling the pack to meet them at the hospital.

Getting to the hospital Peter and Derek ran into the Emergency Room Lobby. "Scott" was removed from Peters' arms and taken to Emergency surgery. They explained it as an animal attack.

Peter called Melissa and told her what happened. Ten minutes later she ran through the doors and into Peters arms. Just as Stiles and the rest of the pack came in.

Four hours later found Derek pacing until the doctor came in. Melissa ran to the doctor and the two had a whispered conversation that the wolves could hear.

"I'm sorry ma'am but she had a miscarriage and has a total of 154 stitches. Zarek's sleeping off the anesthesia now. But so you know… Ma'am we almost lost her 4 times. I hate to ask but I must do you know who the father is and do you know if either of them knew she was pregnant?" the doctor told her the news and then asks the questions.

"No I don't know who the father is was whatever." she blatantly lies to the doctor. "As for either of them knowing most likely not. When can we see her?"

"As soon as she wakes and I check her over."

"Thank you." Melissa replies as he walks away she walks back into Peters arms.

"Why didn't we know she was a girl and what is with the name Zarek though?" Isaac asks.

"Oh boy," Peter chuckles "You, Derek, are so explaining why your dead best friends' little sister is going by her older brothers name."

"Thanks Uncle dearest, love you too…" Derek says as he sees the packs faces. "Let me tell y'all a story. Ten years ago my family was killed in the fire, yes? Well when I told you my family wasn't the only one to lose a family member I wasn't joking. A teen named Scott McCall-Quiakides was shot by a wolfs bane bullet by Kate Argent the day before-" Derek was cut off by Boyd

"But how, other then a lot of blood loss, would that affect him though? Was he turned?"

"Yes he was, at the age of 8. He was my best friend and I found out he was dying of leukemia. It was stage 4 cancer. He stayed at my house the day of the fire because his mum and little sister didn't know he was a wolf and didn't want them to know.

His little sister was 6 and we were 16 when the fire happened and my sister was 14. We were all pulled out of school by Melissa. I held little Zarek as she was told Scott was dead. She wouldn't let go of me until my human aunt from Michigan came to get me three days later. She refused to be called Zerek any more and took Scotts' name.

She worshiped the ground Scott walked on-" he once again was cut off, by Peter this time.

"The ground you walked on as well, Derek." he chuckled

"I should have listened to her, Scott and I both. Whenever we brought Kate around she'd become very defensive and very clingy to me and Scott. Her and Kate would fight… A lot.

Then one day after Kate left she looked me and Scott in the eyes and deadpanned 'D. Scott, that girl is going to be bad news.'

Yeah, when a 6 year old knows and we're blind it's just sad. But neither of us listened to that wise beyond her years advice. We didn't want to listen or see it. Even when Z told us and I quote "That wretched girl makes my skin crawl." We should have known right then and there. When I left I wanted to come straight back and be with Zerek and Melissa but I couldn't. I didn't get the chance to come back until recently.

When I first saw her for the first time in 10 years I was shocked I thought I was looking at a 16 year old Scott. But the scent was Zarek's.

When I realized that she didn't remember me I knew she did what she always did to protect herself. She locked her memories away and quite remembering the hurtful and painful memories. I knew she had to remember me or else I wouldn't be able to help her let alone protect her. It took me months but I got her to remember.

From Stiles face not even he knew "Scott" was Zerek. How she hid it for so damn long; I'll never know. Hey Peter is that why you turned her?"

"Yup. I knew when you sensed she was turned that you'd stay to help her and when Kate came, well that's history." he replied with a knowing smile.

"Of course the fact that she had you wrapped around her little finger. As a 6 year old she could play you like a fiddle. Probably doesn't help any." Derek chuckled with a smirk just as the doctor returned. "She's awake and asking for her mum and the 2 Hale men." he told them "Please follow me." he asks them.

Quietly walking into Zarek's' room Derek inhales sharply seeing her in such a weak condition. "Hey you 3. How are you guys holding up? Not too worried I hope, that would just make me feel bad." Zarek whispers.

Derek growled "Of course I, we all, were worried. Did the doctor tell you what you went through in surgery and what they found out? Please love don't ask me to not worry. That might just kill me."

"Love sick puppy." Peter chuckles, "That's what you are nephew mine."

"Quiet you." Melissa tells him.

"Funny, dad. But to answer your question he told me to ask my family. told me it was better to have my family as a support system." she sighs preparing herself for the news. "So what's the diagnosis?"

Derek sits on one side of her, her mum on the other and peter next to her mum. "You, well you..." Derek starts but can't continue.

"Honey," her mum starts sighs shakily "you went through a... a... a... miscarriage. You were... were... pregnant, but lost the baby... The doctor also said that you... you... should try to prevent getting... pregnant... again within the next 5 years." her mum choked out through sobs.

Derek grabbed her in a tight comforting hug. Rocking back and forth whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Peter doing much the same thing with Melissa. Both women fell into a fitful sleep just as the pack enters.

"I take it she didn't take the news well." a deep baritone voice comments from the doorway. Derek and Peters' heads snap up from their positions on top of the heads of both women.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peter and Derek ask as the slowly slip from the womens grasps to stand in front of the pack, Stiles, and Melissa.

"Just came to see my daughter. Is that a problem, Peter, Derek?" the man asks.

"Yes, yes it is. Since, you see, you left 4 months before she was born when Scott was 2 months from turning 10. Plus you never came back. So if you know what is good for you, James, you'll leave and never come back. Stay the fuck away from my daughter!" Peter growled out.

"So you and my ex-wife, huh? You took care of her? My daughter and ex-wife? Does she call you Dad? Then why are you letting your nephew date her?"

"Back the fuck off, Bitch! To answer your questions: yes my mum and DAD are together. Yes my DAD took care of me. Yes obviously I call him DAD. As for me and Derek, You have no fucking say, you might be my biological father but your not my DAD. So bitch please give me a good fucking reason to come of this bed and kick your ass. Get out or the Sheriff will haul you out, he is after my best friends dad, and he would do it. Oh and thank you for waking me up! I just found out I was going to have a baby and I lost that baby so fuck you!" she growls "But before you go answer me this. Did you know Scott is dead? Or the entirety of the Hale family except Dad and Peter? Your face gave me the answers I was looking for. Get the fuck out." Zarek says sitting up.

After he ran out of there she sat back heavily. "Fucking bastard." she muttered under her breath.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asks.

"Z's dad, James Valerius Quiakides. My ex-best friend. He was my best friend until he walked out on Scott and Zarek, and Melissa. For several years i tried to track him down but could never find him. Probably a good thing since he would have been dead when I did find him. Especially since I found out that Melissa was pregnant." Peter ground out.

"Damn." Erica summed it up.

"Yeah and the sad part is... He is my godfather." Derek comments.

"Hey do they know the story?" Zarek asks suddenly still kind of quiet but trying to hold it all together.

"Yes," Derek, Peter, Melissa, and the pack all say at once.

"Whew, glad I don't have to explain that." she lets out a shaky sigh "Derek... could we... could we have a... a... a... a funeral... for... for... the baby?" she asks as it finally and completely hits her all at once. The pain hitting her full force.

"Of course," He answers her while going back to the bed enveloping her in a comforting her. "If that is what you want. It's what you'll have." he whispers in her ear.

"I know this isn't exactly the perfect moment to ask but I'm curious... Why did you-" Peter starts to ask.

"Because it's the truth... I've always looked at you that way. It's also my way of saying that I don't care that you 2 are together. but Dad one thing first. You give her the choice I didn't have." Zarek replies.

"Of course I will. The only reason I bit you was that I smelt the cancer and I didn't want to lose you too." Peter whispers shakily.

"Daddy I don't care I was just curious." Z says as Peter pulls her close and hugs her tight to his chest. And Zarek notices that Peter is crying into her hair and holds him tighter.

"Get some sleep puppy. You need rest, so you can get out of here sooner and be rid of the 154 stitches. We are going to head home. But I'm sure that D is going to stay with you we'll all stop by tomorrow." Melissa says, with a sad smile happy that Peter and her daughter are close again.

"Night everyone." Zarek says as they all give her a hug before they leave. After they all left. Derek pulled up a chair to the bed and laced his fingers with Zareks'.

"Get some sleep love I'll be right here when you wake." Derek comforts as she falls asleep. "I'll always love you."

A.N. So tell me should I continue with this? If so FYI I don't know if I have enough ideas to continue with this so if you get an idea and want me to put it in her I'll gladly do it.

-C.I.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: The Truth of "Scott" McCall

"Scott!" Derek screamed as he and the pack watched as Deacon ripped his clawed hand across Scott's stomach.

This one simple action was enough to throw the pack into action, finishing the alpha pack. The pack finished the twins while Peter and Derek went to take Deacon. Peter because Scott was his pup and Derek because he is the pack's alpha. Neither of them were going to let the man, who tried to kill one of their own, live to take another breath. Both males made short work of Deacon, and quickly whipped around back to the fallen pack member.

Peter knelt down and inspected the wound. "Even with the advanced healing he won't live without a hospital, Derek. You should be proud, that blow was meant for your back, to kill you. He took the blow for you." Peter whispered.

"I know Uncle, lets get him to the hospital." Derek replied worried for his mate. Knowing that the pack would flip when they realized that they were mates, let alone the real "Scott" was killed ten years ago.

Derek helps Peter into the backseat of his Camaro with Scott and then took the drivers seat telling the pack to meet them at the hospital.

Getting to the hospital Peter and Derek ran into the Emergency Room Lobby. "Scott" was removed from Peters' arms and taken to Emergency surgery. They explained it as an animal attack.

Peter called Melissa and told her what happened. Ten minutes later she ran through the doors and into Peters arms. Just as Stiles and the rest of the pack came in.

Four hours later found Derek pacing until the doctor came in. Melissa ran to the doctor and the two had a whispered conversation that the wolves could hear.

"I'm sorry ma'am but she had a miscarriage and has a total of 154 stitches. Zarek's sleeping off the anesthesia now. But so you know… Ma'am we almost lost her 4 times. I hate to ask but I must do you know who the father is and do you know if either of them knew she was pregnant?" the doctor told her the news and then asks the questions.

"No I don't know who the father is was whatever." she blatantly lies to the doctor. "As for either of them knowing most likely not. When can we see her?"

"As soon as she wakes and I check her over."

"Thank you." Melissa replies as he walks away she walks back into Peters arms.

"Why didn't we know she was a girl and what is with the name Zarek though?" Isaac asks.

"Oh boy," Peter chuckles "You, Derek, are so explaining why your dead best friends' little sister is going by her older brothers name."

"Thanks Uncle dearest, love you too…" Derek says as he sees the packs faces. "Let me tell y'all a story. Ten years ago my family was killed in the fire, yes? Well when I told you my family wasn't the only one to lose a family member I wasn't joking. A teen named Scott McCall-Quiakides was shot by a wolfs bane bullet by Kate Argent the day before-" Derek was cut off by Boyd

"But how, other then a lot of blood loss, would that affect him though? Was he turned?"

"Yes he was, at the age of 8. He was my best friend and I found out he was dying of leukemia. It was stage 4 cancer. He stayed at my house the day of the fire because his mum and little sister didn't know he was a wolf and didn't want them to know.

His little sister was 6 and we were 16 when the fire happened and my sister was 14. We were all pulled out of school by Melissa. I held little Zarek as she was told Scott was dead. She wouldn't let go of me until my human aunt from Michigan came to get me three days later. She refused to be called Zerek any more and took Scotts' name.

She worshiped the ground Scott walked on-" he once again was cut off, by Peter this time.

"The ground you walked on as well, Derek." he chuckled

"I should have listened to her, Scott and I both. Whenever we brought Kate around she'd become very defensive and very clingy to me and Scott. Her and Kate would fight… A lot.

Then one day after Kate left she looked me and Scott in the eyes and deadpanned 'D. Scott, that girl is going to be bad news.'

Yeah, when a 6 year old knows and we're blind it's just sad. But neither of us listened to that wise beyond her years advice. We didn't want to listen or see it. Even when Z told us and I quote "That wretched girl makes my skin crawl." We should have known right then and there. When I left I wanted to come straight back and be with Zerek and Melissa but I couldn't. I didn't get the chance to come back until recently.

When I first saw her for the first time in 10 years I was shocked I thought I was looking at a 16 year old Scott. But the scent was Zarek's.

When I realized that she didn't remember me I knew she did what she always did to protect herself. She locked her memories away and quite remembering the hurtful and painful memories. I knew she had to remember me or else I wouldn't be able to help her let alone protect her. It took me months but I got her to remember.

From Stiles face not even he knew "Scott" was Zerek. How she hid it for so damn long; I'll never know. Hey Peter is that why you turned her?"

"Yup. I knew when you sensed she was turned that you'd stay to help her and when Kate came, well that's history." he replied with a knowing smile.

"Of course the fact that she had you wrapped around her little finger. As a 6 year old she could play you like a fiddle. Probably doesn't help any." Derek chuckled with a smirk just as the doctor returned. "She's awake and asking for her mum and the 2 Hale men." he told them "Please follow me." he asks them.

Quietly walking into Zarek's' room Derek inhales sharply seeing her in such a weak condition. "Hey you 3. How are you guys holding up? Not too worried I hope, that would just make me feel bad." Zarek whispers.

Derek growled "Of course I, we all, were worried. Did the doctor tell you what you went through in surgery and what they found out? Please love don't ask me to not worry. That might just kill me."

"Love sick puppy." Peter chuckles, "That's what you are nephew mine."

"Quiet you." Melissa tells him.

"Funny, dad. But to answer your question he told me to ask my family. told me it was better to have my family as a support system." she sighs preparing herself for the news. "So what's the diagnosis?"

Derek sits on one side of her, her mum on the other and peter next to her mum. "You, well you..." Derek starts but can't continue.

"Honey," her mum starts sighs shakily "you went through a... a... a... miscarriage. You were... were... pregnant, but lost the baby... The doctor also said that you... you... should try to prevent getting... pregnant... again within the next 5 years." her mum choked out through sobs.

Derek grabbed her in a tight comforting hug. Rocking back and forth whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Peter doing much the same thing with Melissa. Both women fell into a fitful sleep just as the pack enters.

"I take it she didn't take the news well." a deep baritone voice comments from the doorway. Derek and Peters' heads snap up from their positions on top of the heads of both women.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peter and Derek ask as the slowly slip from the womens grasps to stand in front of the pack, Stiles, and Melissa.

"Just came to see my daughter. Is that a problem, Peter, Derek?" the man asks.

"Yes, yes it is. Since, you see, you left 4 months before she was born when Scott was 2 months from turning 10. Plus you never came back. So if you know what is good for you, James, you'll leave and never come back. Stay the fuck away from my daughter!" Peter growled out.

"So you and my ex-wife, huh? You took care of her? My daughter and ex-wife? Does she call you Dad? Then why are you letting your nephew date her?"

"Back the fuck off, Bitch! To answer your questions: yes my mum and DAD are together. Yes my DAD took care of me. Yes obviously I call him DAD. As for me and Derek, You have no fucking say, you might be my biological father but your not my DAD. So bitch please give me a good fucking reason to come of this bed and kick your ass. Get out or the Sheriff will haul you out, he is after my best friends dad, and he would do it. Oh and thank you for waking me up! I just found out I was going to have a baby and I lost that baby so fuck you!" she growls "But before you go answer me this. Did you know Scott is dead? Or the entirety of the Hale family except Dad and Peter? Your face gave me the answers I was looking for. Get the fuck out." Zarek says sitting up.

After he ran out of there she sat back heavily. "Fucking bastard." she muttered under her breath.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asks.

"Z's dad, James Valerius Quiakides. My ex-best friend. He was my best friend until he walked out on Scott and Zarek, and Melissa. For several years i tried to track him down but could never find him. Probably a good thing since he would have been dead when I did find him. Especially since I found out that Melissa was pregnant." Peter ground out.

"Damn." Erica summed it up.

"Yeah and the sad part is... He is my godfather." Derek comments.

"Hey do they know the story?" Zarek asks suddenly still kind of quiet but trying to hold it all together.

"Yes," Derek, Peter, Melissa, and the pack all say at once.

"Whew, glad I don't have to explain that." she lets out a shaky sigh "Derek... could we... could we have a... a... a... a funeral... for... for... the baby?" she asks as it finally and completely hits her all at once. The pain hitting her full force.

"Of course," He answers her while going back to the bed enveloping her in a comforting her. "If that is what you want. It's what you'll have." he whispers in her ear.

"I know this isn't exactly the perfect moment to ask but I'm curious... Why did you-" Peter starts to ask.

"Because it's the truth... I've always looked at you that way. It's also my way of saying that I don't care that you 2 are together. but Dad one thing first. You give her the choice I didn't have." Zarek replies.

"Of course I will. The only reason I bit you was that I smelt the cancer and I didn't want to lose you too." Peter whispers shakily.

"Daddy I don't care I was just curious." Z says as Peter pulls her close and hugs her tight to his chest. And Zarek notices that Peter is crying into her hair and holds him tighter.

"Get some sleep puppy. You need rest, so you can get out of here sooner and be rid of the 154 stitches. We are going to head home. But I'm sure that D is going to stay with you we'll all stop by tomorrow." Melissa says, with a sad smile happy that Peter and her daughter are close again.

"Night everyone." Zarek says as they all give her a hug before they leave. After they all left. Derek pulled up a chair to the bed and laced his fingers with Zareks'.

"Get some sleep love I'll be right here when you wake." Derek comforts as she falls asleep. "I'll always love you."

A.N. So tell me should I continue with this? If so FYI I don't know if I have enough ideas to continue with this so if you get an idea and want me to put it in her I'll gladly do it.

-C.I.


End file.
